


Into The New World

by Asagao_Love, ChuuX



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Hugs, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Slow Burn, Stalking, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagao_Love/pseuds/Asagao_Love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuuX/pseuds/ChuuX
Summary: Cri is a 15 year old girl in Junior High. She lives the normal everyday student life until one day his classmate confesses. She would have to decide how to balance school and love.





	1. Academics

**Author's Note:**

> First work!!! I am bored omfg XD

Cri sits with her friends, Kar and Cas during lunch. She decides to tell them about her academic performance so far in school.

"I am so strssed about Physics and Algebra, guys." Cri says while rubbing her temples.

"Come fricking on, it's so easy!" Kar says proudly.

Because you're smart and good in your acads while here I am am failing over simple tests thats supposed to prepare me for the major tests!" Cri frustatingly says.

Her friends were smarter than her which kind of annoyed her for some reason. She felt like she needed to catch up to their level but she would always fail to do so. The problem being the inability to study properly due to distractions AKA social media. Kar was the best out of all 3 of them since he would always get straight A's in all subjects. Cas was very much slow in learning but with practice, she gets high grades as well. Cri did not want to say that she was jealous of them, her own best friends. She knew jealousy was bad but can you blame her? She is the girl who is shy in class and along with that she also had poor academic performance.

During lunch, Cri decided to tell that she was very stressed about her academics and started to cry. Kar and Cas comforted her by rubbing her back and saying it's going to be okay. Honestly, she would rather cry all day than study even if she wanted to. Something about her just didn't make her the "study" type. She did not know what to do anymore. She did not want to disappoint her parents and be an embarrasement.

After school ended, she knocked on the front door of their house. She was greeted by her dad with a big smile.

"How was your day, Cri?" Her dad asked.

"It was fine, I guess, Nothing new." She lied.

Somehow her father van tell that she was lying to him. How did he do that? How did he know that? Was he some sort of mystic person and never told them? At this point, Cri froze on the spot.

"Cri, is there something going on?" Her dad asks in a serious voice.

"Um... errrr... No. Everything is fine, Dad." She mutters as she runs up to her bedroom to hide from the shame. How will she explain to her dad later? She thinks as cries into her pillow.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cri bumps into some random stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo!

Cri was kneeling in the bathtub, crying her heart out. 

She had been kneeling in the bathtub for a few hours that made her knees turn purple and pale due to lack of blood flow. She was thinking of what she will do with her academics without her parents knowing. She was a very conscious of her performance since for her it was very important. 

Math was not at all okay, she was struggling with her lessons in algebra. Polynomials were not for her. 

Physics was kind of okay but there is a struggle in memorizing formulas and deriving these formulas into usable formulas to solve for others.

English, she was good at. English was basic for her, vocabulary and grammar was where she excelled. 

Social Studies was a meh for her. She was completely aware of current issues in their country therefore Social Studies wasn’t really a problem for her.

As she thinks in deep contemplation, she forgot to notice that the faucet was still flowing out water, the tub was overflowing into the bathroom floor. She quickly rose from her uncomfortable position and turned off the faucet at light speed (not really). She almost slipped as she got out of the tub. She opened the drain plug and the water started draining away. She then took a lot of towels from the cabinet over the sink and almost slipped again. She felt very cold due to fact of being naked and the air-condition was already on in her room and somehow the cold air flowed from under the bathroom door. Upon trying to clean the mess, her parents started knocking on the bathroom door.

”Cri! Are you okay in there?” Her dad said.

”Um.... yeah, just fixing myself up, I’ll be out in a while.” She lied (again).

She ran across the room to grab another towel as to cover herself and slowly opened the door. She rushed again to her closet to change into her sleepwear. The clock was flashing 8:28pm which made her realize that she still hadn’t eaten dinner. After changing into comfortable pyjamas, she went downstairs and walked to the dining area. Her parents walked to her.

”Cri, theres definitely something going on with you. You can tell us.” Her mom said.

”There is....” She said sadly.

”I’m worried of failing my subjects.” She said, her head focused on the food in front of her.

Her parents comforted her by telling her that she just has to do her best and not to force herself to get high grades if she really can’t. Those words kind of helped her but she was still tense since if she doesn't do good in school, she won’t be able to achieve her dreams job of being a doctor.

The next day, she was walking to her classroom on the fourth floor of the main building. But first, she headed to her locker on the second floor, Locker 5277. She got 3 books from the locker as well as her binder filled with notes on Mathematics, she then locked her locker with her combination padlock. As she was heading up the stairs, she heard footsteps rushing towards her. The person was running really fast down the stairs that he did not notice Cri since she was significantly smaller. Cri bumped into the unknown guy and dropped her materials for class as well as collapsing to the ground.

”Oh my, I am so sorry.” The guy apologized.

”It’s fine but can you help me pick up my books?” She said as she raised herself up.

”Sure!” He said.

The guy was much taller than her, maybe even a foot apart. She had to raise her head to his level. He was wearing a black hoodie. 

“I’m Ryan, a Grade 10 student.” He said.

”I assume you are an elementary student, am I right?” He claimed.

”No, I am also a Grade 10 student.” She said (being annoyed at this point).

”What? But you’re so small, your only as high as my stomach.” He teased.

”Are you just going to keep annoying and teasing me after what you did?” She angrily said.

”I’m really sorry again for that. Let me make it up to you later.....what’s your name?” He said.

”It’s Cri.” She said.

”Ah, okay then, Cri, I’ll meet you later during lunch time. Let me make it up to your what happened.” He said.

”Um, okay, I guess, you can meet me in classroom 1105 in the fourth floor.” She said.

Somehow her mind and body decided to trust this complete random stranger in front of her smiling at her weirdly to take her to lunch later. Somehow she kind of liked he idea of being treated to lunch by someone for once. Ryan rushed down the stairs and Cri made her way up to her classroom, blushing. Her friends Kar and Cas were waiting for her in the hallway of the fourth floor.

”Hey! Why are you blushing, Cri?” Kar asked.

”Uh, nothing, I gotta go now, bye!” She said as she fast walked to her classroom.

”Cas, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Kar said.

”OMG, I am!” Cas said.

”Does Cri have a secret boyfriend???” They both gasped together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye-u!


	3. Weathering with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She encounters Ryan again, this time it was different.

Cri entered the classroom to find her classmates being rowdy as always, no one noticed her at first but some people started looking at her and whispering to their seatmates or friends. She wondered why and what they were whispering. Was it about me? Was it about him? Was it about what happened a while ago? She walked to her seat in the second row beside Ara, one of her best friends.

Her first subject was Math with Sir Carlos. She was very excited since he liked the teacher (he teaches very well). But the subject, she dreaded very much since she sucked at Math. Algebra was her weakness, she didn’t get what you the concept was. The x’s and y’s were confusing for her and the exponents just made them worse. Honestly, if it weren’t for the teacher, she would excuse herself to the clinic for a stomach ache instead of staying in this hellhole, but she didn’t want to lie and get a bad reputation so she just listens at the best she can. She didn’t realize that she fell asleep a few minutes later.

”Cri, would you care to explain what I just talked about?” Sir Carlos said in a serious voice.

”Cri, wake up! Sir is calling you!” Ara said.

“Oh um, long division involves dividing in a normal manner but instead of numerical coefficients, you have polynomial expressions, the main target is to have a remainder of 0.” Cri said out of nowhere.

”Lucky guess, I thought you were sleeping IN MY CLASS!” Sir Carlos said. Gradually getting angry.

She wasn’t really sleeping, she was just closing her eyes therefore, she heard everything that her teacher said. 

During lunch, she wasn’t expecting it to happen again, but she bumped into Ryan again. This time though it was different. Ryan caught her before she her the ground with his arms supporting her back. She was blushing many shades of red at this point, she was staring into his hazel brown eyes that were shining in the glimmering sun. They were outside the back building where Cri always has her lunch with her friends. Ryan was also walking from the back building when she bumped into the tiny child, Cri once again.

”We gotta stop bumping into each other like this!” Ryan said, smiling at her.

”Um yeah hahaha, sorry!” Cri said, blushing.

Ryan raised her up so that she can stand properly. Cri can’t help but stare at him and how perfect he is. She was still blushing (its been 10 minutes), at this point she was as red as a tomato. Ryan just smiled at her.

”You are really cute, just saying (wink).” Ryan said.

Ryan walked back into the building and Cri just stood there frozen until her other friends Ara and Ella came and walked by her.

”Cri, are you okay, why are you so red?” Ella asked, waving her hand in front of her.

”Yes....” She said.

”Are you sure?” Ara said.

”Yeah, its nothing, its just that I forgot something in the classroom but eh its ok. I have to go, bye!” Cri said.

”Ok, bye!” Ella said, looking back at Ara, both were shocked.

On the other hand, Kar and Cas were in the canteen discussing about Cri’s secret someone.

”Do you think he is also short?” Cas asked.

”I doubt it since most of the guys in our batch are tall.” Kar said.

“Do you think he’s smart?” Cas said.

”Maybe, idk.” Kar said.

They were lining up in the canteen to buy some food and discuss more about Cri’s love life. Little did they know Cri was really falling hard for Ryan.

Meanwhile, Ryan was facing danger outside school.

“Get off me!” Ryan said.

”I swear if you steal away from Cri, you will face more than our fists, got that?” A figure said.


	4. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cri encounters another guy at the end of a hall. Little did she know that he was a rival of Ryan.

Bea exited her classroom with a bunch of books in her hand. Algebra, Chemistry, Biology, Statistics, Language, so much books in her hands. She met up with Cas in the hallway, she was smiling weirdly.

”Oi, did you know?” Cas said.

”About what?” Bea said, her eyebrows in a wondrous position.

“Cri has a lover already!!!” Cas said.

Bea stood there, her eyes in shock as she hears the news. Star came out of nowhere.

”Did I hear love life?” Star said. She was holding an alpaca in her hands.

”Cas, who has a love life?” Star asked.

”Cri does and Bea might.” Cas said.

”What? I don’t have a boyfriend.” Bea said in disgust.

”She totally does!” Cas said.

”NO I DON’T!!!” Bea says as she collapses to the ground, laughing.

”Can we eat with you guys?” Kar said out of nowhere.

”Errrrrr sure!” Star said.

They walked towards the canteen instead of the back of the building where they always eat. Maybe Cri needed some private time with her special someone.

Cri was walking down the stairs thinking about how he and Ryan always bumps in the stairway area. She blushes as these thoughts run through her head, she didn’t realize that Sir Carlos was walking towards her. He walks by as he looks into Cri strangely, suspicious of something. Oddly enough, she jut walks past as well without saying good morning. 

She reaches the benches behind the school where she always eats with her friends. Her friends were still not there when she arrived so she decided to start eating. As she eats, she keeps on thinking about why Ryan was so gosh darn perfect, why did he have such an effect on her?

”Why do I like him so much?” She thinks to herself.

Ara and Ella were slowly walking up to her and secretly watching her from a nearby pole. They were wondering what she was doing and why she kept laughing and putting her hands towards her face.

”What's happening?” Ara said.

”I have no idea, is Cri always like this during lunch because that's weird.” Ella said.

”OMG, is she secretly a murderer and she’s been killing people in our school!?!?!” Ara said putting her best scared face on.

”You're over reacting, I for once know that she can’t do such a thing. Also, this all happened after she was bumped in the stairs the other day.” Ella said.

”Its too weird to be that happy on a Monday though.” Ara said with disgust.

”Hi guys! What's happening?” Bea said from behind them. Her voice a bit too loud which made Cri notice.

Cri looked around for them but she saw no one.

”Kar? Cas? Are you there?” Cri wondered.

”Does she really not know that we can also go here?” Ella said.

”Maybe we’re not that important?” Ara suggested.

”Hm. Maybe. I guess we should just go to her then instead of spying on her from behind like two weirdo girls who people might think as lesbians.” Ella suggested.

”Sure. Let’s go. Also I am not a lesbian excuse me.” Ara said.

Ella rolled her eyes and dragged Ara with her towards Cri.

”Oh, hi Ara and Ella. I thought I would be alone for a long time.” Cri said with a nervous face thinking they might have seen her.

”Hi!” Said Ara and Ella.

Its been about 20 minutes in and Kar and Cas have shown no appearance which was unusual for her friends who always gets here before her all the time (most of the time). Cri started getting worried so she told Ara and Ella to wait for her, her excuse being she needed to wash her hands in the restroom. Cri started walking towards the hallway to the restroom passing by students who were in the hallways eating and waiting for their teachers. She walked through the empty hallway towards the restroom. She saw a shadow coming towards her from the end. She saw another guy who was a little taller than her. The guy started going towards her direction. Weirded out, she walked the opposite way. She heard footsteps rushing towards her so she ran as fast as she can. She bumped once again, into Ryan. She was doomed.


	5. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cri and Ryan go on a mall date since its fri-YAY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, LOONA reference.
> 
> Stan List:  
X1  
IZ*ONE  
STRAY KIDS  
LOONA  
LOONA 1/3  
LOONA yyxy  
LOONA Odd Eye Circle  
Chuu (ahhhhhhhhh)

"I'm so sorry, I didn-"

"Cri?"

He was standing right in front of her, her heart stopped for a second and everything felt silent, then she gained her consciousness. Cri was face to face with her crush again, her cheeks started tinting pink to which Ryan noticed.

Ryan smiles at her and they stare for what seems to be a little too long (30 seconds). They were both blushing at each other now, in the middle of a school hallway. There were people on the other side of the hallway, looking at them weirdly.

"I gotta go-"

"No, pls, I need to ask you something." Ryan said as she held her hand from the back.

There were a lot of possible questions going inside Cri's head. Lots of choices. Lots of possibilities. Ryan held her two hands together and breathed in deep.

"Will you go out with me? To the mall? For dinner, I guess." Ryan hesitantly said.

"Oh um, okay sure." Cri said as she blushed.

As they were walking (and holding hands UwU), they passed by a cotton candy stand at the side of the street. Cri loved cotton candy so much since it held a very special role in her bond with her dad, who always bought her cotton candy whenever he came home from work. She didn't notice the stand since she was looking at the park on the opposite side. 

"Want one, Cri?" Ryan asked as he pointed in the direction of the stand.

"Want what?" Cri wondered.

"Cotton candy" Ryan said.

"Yeah, sure. I fricking love cotton candy." Cri said.

Ryan giggled at the fact and led her towards the stand.

"One stick of cotton candy, please."

"Here you go, sir."

Ryan gave the stick of cotton candy to Cri with a smile before paying for it. 

They continued walking the street towards the mall as it was getting dark. A few walks later, they arrived at the mall entrance. Cri saw all the shops and stalls around the mall and how the mall was brighter compared to the outside. She noticed that her phone was ringing, it was her dad, she was feeling anxious but decided to answer the call.

"Dad?" Cri asked.

"Cri, where are you, its 6PM already."

"I'm at my friends house, we have to finish this project that's due by Monday. Sorry for not telling you immediately." 

"Alright, call me when you're done. I'll just be here in the house. Be home by 8 at least. It'll be too dark by then." 

"Alright."

She had to lie to her father since she knew that he will not approve of any relationships yet since for him it's too early. Cri felt a nervous shiver as she ended the call, but she was thankful that her dad gave trusted her to be out.

"Who was it?" Ryan asked.

"My dad." Cri said as she shook her head down.

"What did he say?" Ryan said in a concerned manner.

"Be home by 8." Cri said.

"Then let's go already." Ryan suggested.

Cri did not even realize that it was a dinner date until they reached the actual restaurant. She was facing the entrance of an italian restaurant. She was already craving the pasta especially, the pesto (big oof). She was snapped back to reality by Ryan who asked her what she wanted since he was paying for the meal.

"I will have the Pesto Aglio E Olio." Cri said.

"2 orders of Pesto Aglio E Olio, please."

"Will do, sir. Any beverage choice?" The waiter asked.

"Mango milkshake?" Ryan looked at Cri.

"How did you know? Cri wondered

"I have my ways." Ryan said while winking.

"You sneaky rat!" Cri said, shocked.

Ryan smirked at her before changing the topic.

"So, how was school before we bumped into each other?" Ryan asked.

"Well, its fine, I guess? Having a hard time with some subjects, saw this weird looking shadow figure before I bumped into you." She stuttered.

Ryan was suddenly alarmed by what he heard.

"A figure?" Ryan wondered.

"Yeah, it was some guy, shorter than you but taller than me.

Ryan was deep in thought before Cri snapped him back.

"It's probably him, then...damn." Ryan muttered to himself.

"Are you okay?" Cri asked

"Yeah, its nothing, hey, our foods here." Ryan said.

They enjoyed their meal together and Ryan brought Cri home after. It was already past 8PM.

"Thanks for tonight." Cri said.

He leaned in and kissed Ryan on the cheek.


	6. Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Girls Generation/SNSD - Into The New World (2007) (Ballad Ver.)
> 
> Thanks for the support, till next time :)
> 
> Sorry for the errors and mistakes EHKL

_Fast forward to the night of prom..._

_"I want to tell you, even though the sad times have already past."_

_”Close your eyes and feel my moved heart, my gaze at you.”_

"Coming!" Cri said from upstairs as a response to her mother's calls.

She was wearing a silk silver dress that glistening against the light. Its sequin-pattern made it glimmer like a star. She wasn't ready for prom later but after her immediate glow up, she was filled with confidence and elegance and it made her very excited. When Ryan asked her a few months back to be his prom date, she was very hesitant but ended up agreeing on it. And now, here she was, ready for another milestone of life. Ryan had told her that he will pick her up by 6:30pm. She looked at the grandfather clock.

6:21pm.

She barely had enough time to finish her planned hairstyle therefore, she went for the twin braids which looked fabulous as she looked into the mirror. She felt a weird gut feeling that she couldn't figure out. Her heartbeat slightly increased. Fear? Panic? Whatever it is, she chose to ignore it and moved on in rushing her last minute preparations.

_"Don’t wait for a special miracle, there’s a rough road in front of us.”_

_”With the unknowable future and obstacles, I won’t change, I can’t give up.”_

Her makeup was a mess but she quickly fixed it with a a light foundation cover up. Before heading out the door, she had a last look at her living room mirror. She was shining bright. She waved goodbye to her mom and dad and met up with Ryan by their home gate. He was shocked at the sight of a bright glow, Ryan was dumbfounded. Cri looked really good tonight, so prepared for the big night. Ryan escorted her to the car like a gentlemen and headed of to prom. 

_"Protect me with an unchanged love, also my wounded heart."_

_  
"Looking in your eyes, no words are needed, time has stopped."_

  
In the car, there was a brief silence as they passed by the city nightlife. Ryan held Cri’s hand to catch her attention.

”Are you scared?” Ryan asked.

”Kind of. Prom is not really my thing.” Cri said.

”Not your thing eh? Then why are you dressed so beautifully tonight? He retorted.

”Just felt like I should but I assure you, prom is not my interest.” Cri said as she looked back through the window, blushing.

_"I love you, just like this, the longed end of wandering."_

_  
"I leave behind This world’s unending sadness."_

  
  


The rest of the ride was of them both looking at each occasionally when the other isn’t. They pulled up in front of the hotel where prom was held. Ryan escorted Cri out of the car once again. They were both faced with the view of people entering the hotel lobby with their prom dates. The ambiance was nothing short of exciting. Cri’s previous gut feeling was still stuck in her head, so she planned on being careful throughout the night. They met up with Kar and Cas, who were by the tables waiting for them and had already reserved seats for both of them.

_"In the many unknowable paths, I follow a dim light."_

  
_"It’s something we’ll do together to the end, i_ _nto our new world."_

”Cri! OMFG, we're almost complete. Almost time to celebrate freely.” Kar shouted.”Calm down, it's just prom, Kar, but its still going to be fun though so I can’t blame you for being excited.” Cas said.

Ryan and Cri sat down the table beside each other and accidentally stared each other, blushing as they looked the other way.

”Ooooh, things are still good and going, I see.” Kar commented as he picked up the glass of Iced Tea placed on the table.

_“Protect me with an unchanged love also my wounded heart.”_

_  
"Looking in your eyes, no words are needed, time has stopped."_

Ara, Ella, and Bea arrived to the table, a couple of minutes after Cri and Ryan. They were finally complete and their big night was about to start. Everything started with a prayer and continued with the opening remarks, then finally prom night was officially on. They all headed towards the food station and started looking around on what to munch on. There were a variety of cuisine prepared for tonight, from Asian to South American. They couldn’t decide on what to eat due to the amount of choices they were faced with. After about half an hour, they made their decisions. Cri settled for some pesto since she loved it so much. Kar and Cas went with Japanese food. Ara and Ella went traditional Asian-European mix. And Bea went straight to the desserts section. Apparently everyone was hungry at 7:43pm.

_”Looking into your eyes, no words are needed, time has stopped.”_

_"Feeling alone in this dark night, you_ _r soft breath."_

  
_"This moment warmly entwines me, I_ _ want to tell you all my tremors."_

After spending time munching on the buffet foods, they had a serious talk with one another about how close graduation is , and that they would have to separate with each other. Some were planning on studying abroad while some wanted to stay in the country. It was currently midway February, less than 2 months left before they had to say their goodbyes to one another. They figured it would be hard for each one of them but they were sure that their friendship would stay through the ages. 

_"I love you, I love you, I love you."_

_  
"I love you, I love you, I love you."_

“Hey, wanna dance?” Ryan asked.

”Shouldn’t that be like really fancy?” Cri said.

”Fine then. Milady, do you want to have this dance with me?” Ryan asked.

Cri couldn’t help but blush, how did this guy like her in the first place anyway? She had been contemplating about their 2-year relationship with one another for months now, was she prepared to let go of their special bind to pursue what she wanted in life. Ryan led Cri towards the dance floor where most people were formally dancing and enjoying the moment with their date. It was an awkward first dance for both of them but they though it would be best to enjoy it here and now.

_"I love you, I love you, I love you."_

  
_"I love you, I love you, I love you."_

”Remember that guy we encountered in the school hall two years ago before you asked me out to the mall.” Cri wondered.

”Yeah, that was strange.” Ryan said.

”What do you think happened to him?” Cri said.

”Hopefully something that can hinder from ever coming close to you again.” Ryan said with a slight hint of seriousness as he tightened her grip on Cri. She blushed with the sudden protectiveness.

_"Nanana nana I love you."_

  
_"Nanana nana I love you."_

  
They were both slowly swaying to the song at this point. Ryan looked into Cri’s eyes. She looked into Ryan's without hesitation. They went closer to each other, closing their eyes, as they their lips touched for the first time. It was as if the world slowly faded and it was just them. Batch mates were in awe of such a precious sight. They slowly pulled away and blushed at each other.

_"Nanana nana I love you."_

  
_"Nanana nana I love you."_

A few hours went by as if it were minutes. Most people were already wasted and about ready to leave. Cri checked the time. 11:34pm. She had 30 minutes to get home since 12 was her curfew. Before leaving, she gathered all her friends to the photo booth to take a bunch of photos to remember the night. They used the props that were in the props basket and did many funny acts. Alas, it was finally time for them to leave. Their big night had come to an end. Until, a man from behind Cri rushed towards her and lead her to the middle of the road where cars were passing by. Ryan felt something off and rushed to the scene where he pushed Cri to the side, ensuring her safety. All before noticing a bright light was vastly approaching him. Things went quiet for everyone. The guy ran away and hid from his failed plan.

_"Nanana nana I love you."_

  
_"Nanana nana I love you."_

Cri rushed to Ryan who was bleeding from the injuries to the head. She asked her friends to call for help and call the nearest hospital. She realised how Ryan just saved her from getting hit by a passing truck. She held Ryan in her arms, crying, as Ryan suddenly spoke. 

_"Nanana nana I love you."_

_"Nanana nana I love you."_

”Don't bother saving me. I planned to do this for you.” Ryan said, weakly.

”What do you mean, why?” Cri said as she cried.

”The guy we met in the school hall two years ago. He threatened to put you in harm’s way tonight if I continued dating you but I couldn’t bear being separated from you so I ignored his threat but, I guess he stayed true to his word.” Ryan explained.

”I don’t understand, why would you do that for me?” Cri asked.

”Because I love you and no matter what I always will even if I have to put my life on the line. That’s how much I am willing to risk for you. Our relationship is very special to me and I didn’t want it to end here but, I’m sorry. Ryan said, stuttering in between as he slowly started to close his eyes.

_"Nanana nana I love you."_

”No, please fight, help is on the way, please don’t leave me alone. I LOVE YOU!” Cri said as she hughed Ryan, letting her tears run down his chest.

  
  
There they were, circled with a bunch of people under a half moon.

Ryan was gone.

_"It’s something we’ll do together to the end, into our new world."_

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, another chapter done yayaayyaay sksisjxjx.
> 
> BTW STAN X1 YA’LL


End file.
